Smoker et les recrues
by Zephyra Lorem Varia
Summary: Il déteste ces petites recrues qui se prennent déjà pour des héros mais cette fois, il a l'occasion de leur faire comprendre à quel point ils sont insignifiants. Et si Smoker leur écrivait une petite liste ? Rien de bien méchant...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture x)**

* * *

**Smoker et les recrues**

Les nouvelles recrues commencent à se relâcher… Smoker l'a bien vu. Ces petits soldats commencent à croire qu'ils sont meilleurs que les autres parce qu'ils portent un uniforme de la Marine. Quelqu'un doit écrire un nouveau règlement sauf que voilà... Smoker est le seul disponible pour cette tâche. On aurait bien pu choisir Garp mais avec un fils révolutionnaire et un petit-fils dans la piraterie, il n'est pas le meilleur exemple qui soit. Pas la peine de vous dire que Smoker n'a pas écrit ces règles avec le plus grand sérieux et pourtant... ça a été publié dans toutes les bases. Absolument toutes.

Les jeunes recrues rentraient de leur entraînement. Ils étaient tous en sueur et ne sentaient même plus leurs jambes. Des feuilles étaient collées sur les portes de leurs dortoirs. Ils s'agglutinèrent autour de ces feuilles et commencèrent à lire à voix haute :

_Voici le nouveau règlement sous forme de liste destiné à nos misérables recrues. Il contient des informations importantes pour votre survie parmi nous alors lisez-le attentivement. _

_1\. Pour commencer, vous ne servez à rien._

_2\. Vous venez d'être recruté ? Hey bien sachez que c'est pour la vie._

_3\. Ne jamais s'en prendre au petit-fils de Garp, autant éviter les répercutions si possible._

_4\. Si vous voyez un gamin avec un chapeau de paille se balader dans un de nos QG, ne criez pas, ne l'attaquez pas mais surtout… laissez-le passer._

_5\. Si vous croisez son équipage ne cherchez pas à les capturer, ils sont bien trop forts pour vous bande de larves._

_6\. Oui même le petit raton laveur qui leur sert de médecin peut tous vous éclater._

_7\. Vous ne tuerez pas le robot en lui lançant de l'eau dans l'espoir qu'il s'électrocute._

_8\. L'escargophone vient de sonner, on réclame votre aide ? Dites : « Réunion en cours, merci de rappeler dans une heure »._

_9\. Votre vie ne représente rien pour les hauts gradés, ne l'oubliez pas._

_10\. Coby est un très mauvais exemple._

_11\. Tout comme Garp._

_12\. Se plaindre à Sengoku qu'une chèvre baladeuse à manger d'importants dossiers est formellement interdit._

_13\. Ne contredisez jamais Sakazuki. Son jugement est absolu et sans appel, c'est tout ce que vous devez savoir._

_14\. Le réfectoire est fait pour manger, pas vomir._

_15\. Oui la nourriture pour vous, les recrues, est un mélange des restes de la nourriture destinée aux hauts gradés._

_16\. Vous en plaindre est interdit, vous n'avez qu'à manger._

_17\. Bon appétit._

_18\. Vos heures d'entraînements seront doublées._

_19\. Le bureau des plaintes est officiellement fermé._

_20\. Ne provoquez jamais votre supérieur, il y a eu bien assez de décès._

_21\. Vous n'avez pas le droit de donner votre opinion, on n'en a pas besoin._

_22\. Qu'elle soit bonne ou pas, on s'en fout._

_23\. N'espérez même pas devenir un jour Amiral, vous n'êtes que des pions._

_24\. Celui qui manquera ne serait-ce qu'une seule heure d'entraînement sera sanctionné._

_25\. Les événements d'Enies Lobby sont une honte pour la Marine, n'en parlez jamais._

_26\. Votre rapport doit toujours être remis dans les temps._

_27\. S'il ne l'est pas, trouvez une excuse valable._

_28\. La règle n°27 était une blague, vous serez viré._

_29\. N'essayez jamais de fuir le champ de bataille, je vous le répète : nous avons eu trop de décès._

_30\. Ce règlement ne peut être qualifié de « dictature » car il est totalement justifié._

Ils étaient stupéfaits. Des cris de dégoût et de révolte retentirent dans toute la base. Un sourire mauvais s'imprima alors sur les lèvres de Smoker.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey oui ! Notre cher Smoky en a pas fini avec ses recrues ! **

**Encore merci pour vos reviews, c'est un plaisir de vous faire rire :)**

**Bonne lecture x)**

* * *

**Smoker et les recrues**

Visiblement, personne n'a apprécié le travail de Smoker... Après la publication de cette liste dans toutes les bases, la Marine a perdu au moins la moitié de ses nouvelles recrues. Notre cher Vice-Amiral risque de se faire virer si ça continue ! Quel dommage n'est-ce pas ? Smoker doit trouver un moyen de motiver un peu les gens à rejoindre la Marine et il se trouve que les formulaires de recrutement commencent à dater un peu. Pourquoi ne pas en écrire un nouveau ?

_Formulaire de recrutement :_

_Nous vous demanderons de prendre ce questionnaire au sérieux. __Il n'y a PAS de questions piège.__Toutes les questions ci-dessous sont très importantes pour la Marine, nous avons déjà eu à faire à certains cas très spéciaux. Merci de votre compréhension._

_Smoker, Vice-Amiral de la Marine._

**_Question n° 1 : Qui êtes-vous ?_**

_A. Un idiot de pirate qui prend la Marine pour des imbéciles._

_B. Un révolutionnaire qui veut infiltrer la Marine._

_C. Un paysan sans importance._

**_Question n° 2 : Vous apprenez que ce qu'on vous sert au réfectoire provient des restes des hauts gradés. Que faite-vous ?_**

_A. Je préviens mes collègues que c'est immangeable, je suis un gentil gars._

_B. Je ne fais rien, ce n'est pas mon problème._

_C. J'en redemande, je suis dégueulasse._

**_Question n°3 : Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec le jugement d'un haut gradé. Que faites-vous ?_**

_A. Je donne mon opinion à mes risques et périls, je suis courageux._

_B. Je dis à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire, je suis un lâche._

_C. Je ne dis rien, je suis une larve._

**_Question n°4 : Des pirates sanguinaires attaquent le QG où vous êtes actuellement. Que faire ?_**

_A. Me battre avec mes compagnons comme un vaillant petit soldat de la Marine._

_B. Donner ma lettre de démission._

_C. Je rampe au sol et les supplie d'épargner ma misérable vie._

**_Question n°5 : Vous recevez un appel urgent. Une île est attaquée et a besoin des forces de la Marine de toute urgence. Que dites-vous ?_**

_A. Oui, bien sûr ! Nous arrivons tout de suite avec nos meilleurs soldats !_

_B. Ah… Non… Non, désolé je ne peux rien faire pour vous._

_C. Honnêtement... J'en ai rien à faire alors rappelez dans une heure._

**_Question n°6 : Vous en avez assez d'être traité comme la misérable larve que vous êtes par vos supérieurs. Que faites-vous ?_**

_A. Je mets la honte à mon supérieur en pleine réunion._

_B. Je lance une pétition pour faire renvoyer mon supérieur._

_C. Je ne dis rien car je sais que je suis une misérable larve._

**_Question n°7 : Vous voyez par hasard un pirate avec une très grosse prime sur sa tête passer juste devant vous. Que faire ?_**

_A. Je l'interpelle et lui demande poliment de bien vouloir se rendre à la Marine._

_B. Je le menace avec mon fusil comme un sauvage._

_C. Je le laisse passer, je suis un pacifiste._

_**Question n°8 : Un homme avec un chapeau de paille vous interpelle. Il vous demande de rejoindre son équipage. Que faire ?**  
_

_A. Je l'insulte, j'aime pas les pirates._

_B. J'accepte et je trahis la Marine, je suis un gros blaireau._

_C. J'imite une crise cardiaque pour m'enfuir comme la larve que je suis._

**_Question n°9 : Vous êtes sur le champs de bataille et comme par hasard, une charmante jeune femme passe sous vos yeux. Que faites-vous ?_**

_A. Je vais la draguer et laisse mes compagnons crever sous mes yeux._

_B. _Je l'ignore, elle est pas si belle que ça.__

_C. __Je lui tire dessus._

_**Question n°10 : Allez-vous rejoindre la Marine ?**_

_A. Oui, je suis même très enthousiaste à cette idée !_

_B. __Jamais de la vie ! Je préfère encore être pirate !_

_C. __C'est quoi la Marine ?_

Smoker pensait réellement que ça allait marcher. Il envoya une copie du formulaire à toutes les bases.

Suite à ça, les recrues organisèrent une petite fête dans leurs dortoirs. A quelle occasion ? Smoker a été viré.

* * *

**Pauvre, pauvre Smoky... Il croyait bien faire pourtant x)**

**Review ? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ! **

Oui, oui aucune suite n'était prévue ! Mais je me disais qu'il était temps de poster ça ici, car à la base j'ai écrit ce texte pour un club de sailor fuku (jeu internet) mais bref... Donc c'est normal si vous l'avez déjà vu quelque part, n'ayez crainte ce n'est pas du plagiat ! Toutefois je l'ai quand même modifié un peu hein...

Alors plus en détail après "Smoker et les recrues" (ce qu'on les aime...) voici "Smoker et les pirates" ! Ouais j'ai donné aucun détail ._. Problem bro ?

Un grand merci à mes fidèles lecteurs et poutou sur vos fesses molles :3

* * *

**Smoker et les pirates (une histoire d'amour)**

Par un curieux hasard le marin au chômage passait dans une taverne. Son attention se porta automatiquement sur les pirates en train de bavasser autour d'une chope de bière. Bon sang ce qu'il aimerait leur flanquer une raclée puis les expédier à Impel Down ! Mais sans son grade, mince affaire.

Lorsque les hommes désertèrent les lieux, ils laissèrent sur la table un paquet de feuilles qui attira assez l'œil de l'ex-marin pour qu'il vienne prendre place et observer le tas... Visiblement, il ignorait beaucoup de choses sur le monde de ces pourritures de pilleurs avariés. Et il ignorait aussi que la piraterie recrutait !

_**"Futur pirate, à remplir si tu veux savoir quel équipage est le tien."**_

**_Le navire se fait prendre d'assaut par la Marine _**(Il sourit.) _**et il semblerait qu'un imbécile a mouillé la poudre à canons. Que fais-tu ?** _

_A. Tu sautes sur le pont en prenant le risque énorme d'une balle dans le crâne et protèges tes camarades. Et oui on peut toujours compter sur toi !  
_  
_B. Tu pousses un hurlement bestial en brandissant la tête d'un soldat. C'est comme ça quand on est un VRAI bonhomme !  
_  
_C. Tu t'accroupis derrière un tonneau et attends le moment propice pour sortir de ta cachette. Furtif ça te connaît.  
_  
_D. … oh ! Un poisson !_

**_Tu apprends qu'il y aurait un énorme trésor sur la prochaine île où __tu vas, m_**_**ais tu es pour l'instant le seul à le savoir. Que fais-tu ?** _

_A. Tu passes l'info à tous les potos.  
_  
_B. Tu menaces ton meilleur ami au couteau que, s'il cherche à savoir, tu lui donnerais une bonne raison de chialer.  
_  
_C. Tu gardes ça pour toi. Le partage ? Seulement si tu en bénéficies.  
_  
_D. Tu changes de cap. Ben oui ! Si pas de trésor, ton secret est bien gardé !_

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Existait-il pire imbécile ?!

_**L'équipage franchit un cap difficile. Il est temps pour toi et tes camarades de la jouer moins solo et de se prendre des alliés. Qui choisiras-tu ?** _

_A. Quelqu'un qui te ressemble.  
_  
_B. Tu choisis un mec aussi sanguinaire que toi, histoire de partager vos pulsions.  
_  
_C. Tu choisis une grosse brute au cerveau bien comprimé par les muscles.  
_  
_D. T'as pas encore compris… mais ça va venir !_

**_Tu tombes en face à face avec un monstre marin. Que fais-tu ?_**

_A. Tu demandes des nouvelles de sa famille. On sait jamais si la tante fait un malaise ou quoi...  
_  
_B. Tu pousses un cri bestial en agitant la tête d'un soldat.  
_  
_C. Tu l'amadoues tout en cherchant un moyen de le tuer.  
_  
_D. Oh… Pourquoi il fait tout noir ? Mais dis donc, ça pue le poisson ici !_

**_Tu te retrouves par un malencontreux hasard à Impel Down. En toute logique, tu cherches à t'évader. Comment ?_**

_A. Tu fais diversion et assommes un gardien.  
_  
_B. Tu tues ton voisin de cellule et brandis sa tête. Tu as définitivement un fantasme sur les têtes.  
_  
_C. Tu crochètes le verrou avec un clou. C'est pas pour te vanter mais t'es malin.  
_  
_D. Tu cries : « C'est la grande évasion ! »_

Les réponses D lui faisaient étrangement penser à quelqu'un...  
_  
**Tu te retrouves face à quatre boissons différentes, laquelle choisis-tu ?** _

_A. La blanche, légèrement pailletée et entourée d'un halo lumineux.  
_  
_B. La rouge. Elle est pâteuse et dégage une odeur acide.  
_  
_C. La translucide, avec une légère couche de brouillard à la surface et qui dégage une odeur nauséabonde.  
_  
_D. Une boisson jaune à l'odeur sucrée avec des céréales multicolores._

L'homme à la table ne comprit pas le bien le sens de cette question. Quel intérêt ?

_**Ton coéquipier est soudain en mauvaise posture. Que fais-tu ?** _

_A. Tu accours vers lui, quelle question !  
_  
_B. Tu lui plantes une hache dans la tête. Fallait pas être une tapette ! Et en plus tu fais des rimes.  
_  
_C. Je ne connais pas cet homme... et vous ?  
_  
_D. Tu n'es jamais passé par là. JAMAIS !  
_

_**Ton équipage s'arrête chez un marchand d'armes. Tu as l'embarras du choix. Laquelle prendre ?** _

_A. Un joli sabre te fait envie. Il brille.  
_  
_B. Une hache et la tête d'un marin te tentent pas mal, mais tu hésites encore… C'est vrai que le sang va pas passer inaperçu.  
_  
_C. Ton choix est déjà fait, ce sera la dague empoisonnée. Et comme ça tu feras bien rager les copains.  
_  
_D. Les autres ne t'ont pas attendu, il ne te reste plus qu'une bouteille de rhum. Bande de crevards.  
_

Smoker soupira d'un air las, c'était le chômage qui ne voulait pas de lui...

* * *

**Hep c'est tout pour moi ! **

**Thanks à toi d'être passé par là *^*  
**


End file.
